Crooked Smile
by Meloremi
Summary: His eyes where black as coal, his skin was white as snow, his lips where soft as foam…but he was no Snow White.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in the series, these are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Only thing that belongs to me is the idea. Oh and Snow White isn't mine either. That belongs to Disney. As does half the world! The other half belongs to Oprah…..

**WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF YAOI (NOT STRONG BUT STILL MENTIONED) AND MPREG. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. CHARACTER DEATH INCLUDED. No Beta used so excuse any grammar mistakes.  
**

**Summary: **His eyes where black as coal, his skin was white as snow, his lips where soft as foam….but he was no Snow White.

**Crooked Smile**

I was 3 years old. I met him in a park. His eyes black as coal, his skin as white as snow, his lips as soft as foam, but he was no Snow White. He had a crooked smile. Small, but still there. He had a crooked smile. The one that's always there.

I was 6 years old. I saw him at the market. His eyes still black as coal, his skin still white as snow, his lips still soft as foam, but he was still no Snow White. He still had his crooked smile. Small, but still there. He had a crooked smile, but his eyes where cold and dead.

I was 9 years old. I saw him in the rain. His eyes still black as coal, his skin still white as snow, his lips still soft as foam, but he was still no Snow White. He still had his crooked smile. Small, but still there. He had a crooked smile, but for once it was not there. I asked him, " are you ok?" to which he replied, "what should I say?".

I was 12 years old. I saw him at the bridge where we always seem to meet. His eyes still black as coal, his skin still white as snow, his lips still soft as foam, but he was still no Snow White. He still had his crooked smile. Small, but still there. He had his crooked smile, like a mystery, why do I care? "what's so funny?" I asked of him, "you," he replied. I looked away and rolled my eyes, this was no news to me. I had yet to realize his crooked smile was only seen by me.

I was 13 years old. I met him at the restaurant where we always ate. He sat straight across from me and yet our eyes did not meet. I knew his eyes where black as coal, his skin as white as snow, his lips as soft as foam, but he was still no Snow White. I didn't see his crooked smile. The one that is always there. I didn't see his crooked smile and knew all was not well. His hand I touched for the first time, held mine in such despair. His eyes where cold and dead again. A sight I never liked to see. He looked towards me again and there it was. His crooked smile was back again. How was I to know…..how was I to know…..

I am 15 years old. I haven't seen him in 2 years. He left without a last goodbye and left me here with teary eyes. I haven's seen his coal black eyes. I haven't seen his snow white skin. I haven't seen his foam soft lips, but I'm sure he is still no Snow White. I've grown much since I last saw him. Training and growing as much for him. I'm strong and loud and cunning and proud. Will he give me a crooked smile….if ever he comes around. I'll search for him, that's what I'll do. I'll search for him, just to see his crooked smile, smile at me. How was I to know…..how was I to know……

I am 16 years old. I saw him in the woods. His eyes where still black as coal, his skin was still as white as snow, his lips where still as soft as foam. But he was still no Snow White. I was fast but he was faster. I was smart but he was smarter. I called his name he would not answer. Deeper we went, faster we pushed. My limit was up, but I would not slow down. My heart raced and my body ached. The demon screamed and I remained deaf to its cries. He was there. I could see him. My demon was dying and I along with it. How was I to know….how was I to know.

I am still alive. I saw him at the hospital. The night was calm and warm. His eyes where black as coal, his skin was white as snow, his lips as soft as foam. But he was still no Snow White. I reached for his hand and to my surprise he held it with the same despair he had 3 years back. I smiled my toothy smile and asked him one thing, "would you take away from here?" he gave me a crooked smile and took me from my bed.

I am 17 years old. My body feels numb. I gave birth to our children 7 months ago. I'm tired and happy. Their eyes are black as coal, their skin as white as snow, their lips as soft as foam, but they will never be like Snow White. My babies were resting as I realized I would not hold them ever again. I waited for him one last time, just one last time. He found me and carried me to a beautiful lily field just outside our home. He held me as a wave of nostalgia crashed down upon me. He whispered to me and calmed me down. He kissed me with foam soft lips as salty tears rolled down his snow white skin. I brought a hand up to his face and caressed his moisten cheek. He gave me crooked smile. The last crooked smile I would ever see. I smiled and said my last goodbye. Then I whispered to his snow white ear as my eyes slowly closed for the last time, " Teme, you never where a good Snow White." to which I heard him reply, "No, dobe, I was the apple that killed Snow White…" and so he kissed me, his coal black eyes stinging with unshed tears, but I wasn't a very good Snow White…..so I never woke up…..I never woke up again.

**A/N: Yay! A semi angst ridden fic! Please hit the pretty review button down bellow and tell me what you think or if anything needs to be made clear. Flames will be used to warm up my lunch. ~Meloremi**


End file.
